After the Battle
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper talk after the battle in Eclipse.


A**/N: I would first like to say that I am floored by the response my last one-shot 'I have a secret' got. 23 reviews! Never in my wildest of dreams would I have thought that I would write a story that would get that many wonderfully nice responses, I have never had so many people say such nice things about my writing, so a big thank you to all of you.**

**Thank you as well to all who added me or any of my writing to their favorites and or alert list.**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

After the Battle  
**

Alice was fuming, she could not believe that he had refused to let her fight, and to top it off, he had gotten bit. They had all been heading back to the house when Alice stopped suddenly, causing Jasper to stop as well. The others stopped several feet away when they realized that Alice and Jasper were no longer following. They all turned and shot bemused looks toward them, but Alice simply stated, "We need talk."

Emmett started to snicker loudly as Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's response and started to pull him back in the direction of the house. Carlisle and Esme both nodded in response as they followed their son and daughter.

Jasper turned to face Alice, but before she could say anything he said, "I'm not apologizing."

Alice could hear in the tone of his voice that he was serious; he had no intention of apologizing. She also knew that when fighting with him the fight could go fifty-fifty. She would win or she would lose and she had won just about as many as she lost. Rosalie had always boasted that she never lost an augment to Emmett, but there was a difference between Emmett and Jasper, Jasper knew how to fight and he knew how to win. Emmett had absolutely no tack what so ever and would say the first thing that came to mind, which usually just got him into more trouble; Jasper liked to think before he spoke.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to think up a response. "I did not need you to protect me," Alice said as she opened her eyes to look at him. They did not yell at each other when they had an argument. They merely stated their points, rationally and calmly.

"I am your husband Alice, you can't expect me _not_ to protect you."

"You were okay with me fighting, what changed?"

Jasper was quite for a moment and Alice could tell he was reliving the battle. "You couldn't feel what I felt, Alice." His voice was stressed with anger. "He wanted to hurt you. He wanted to see you in pain. I've seen too many experienced people fall in battle to just sit there and hope for the best."

"You could have been killed," Alice whispered. Jasper could feel her fear spike at her statement. He walked forward and rested a hand on her cheek.

"It's more likely you would have been, Alice."

"I can see the future, I had it all under control."

"Your visions can change."

"Not when I'm a few seconds ahead and constantly watching, I would hav--."

"I can't lose you," Jasper cut her off, gripping her arms tightly, his voice strained, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Jasper, you weren't going to lose me." Alice said gently.

He loosened his grip on her arms, "_I_ don't know that. I couldn't sit by again and hope that you would come back to me." The pain was evident in his voice. Alice knew that he was a strong man, but when it came to her, she was his Achilles heel.

Alice was quiet as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her head in his chest as Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Jasper." How could she be angry with him, when he was so afraid he would lose her.

"It is also part of my job is to worry about you," Jasper said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Not the way I've made you worry."

Jasper could hear and feel her guilt "I'm sorry Alice I hadn't meant to make you feel guilty."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault, I'm fine, really."

Jasper leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered against her skin. Jasper could feel her emotions soar with happiness, they so rarely said I love you out loud, that when they did it truly meant something.

"I love you too," Alice whispered against his chest.

"We should head back."

"Do we have too?" Alice groaned.

"The sun will be rising in a few hours and we have to get cleaned up for school."

Alice pushed slightly back from him to look him in the face, "Sounds like fun." An impish grin forming on her face as she stepped out of his embrace, to lead him back towards the house.

A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed, please review.


End file.
